Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${1.93\overline{7} = {?}}$
Solution: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 1937.7777...\\ 100x &= 193.7777...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 1744}$ ${x = \dfrac{1744}{900}} $ ${x = \dfrac{436}{225}} \text{or} {1 \dfrac{211}{225}}$